guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Dwellers
Introduction Welcome to Dungeon Dwellers. We are a Shika original guild. Any resemblance to a guild on any other server is purely coincidental. Please enjoy this breif wiki. The Beginning I started Dungeon Dwellers because it seemed to me that every guild on Shika was borrowed from either Rosal or Rushu and I wanted to be known as a Shika original, plus the name itself is a tribute to the good times we've all had in Incarnam dungeon. That snoowolf doesn't seem so tough anymore does it? ;) The planning process was started way back in the infancy of Shika. A small group of friends and I decided we wanted to make our mark on Shika. We came to the agreement that the first of us to get a guildalogem would create a guild that we would all be a part of. Of course the first of us to get the gem would get to choose the name, I think I chose well however. What is a Dungeon Dweller? The goal of Dungeon Dwellers is to be a respected guild with respected members in a respected community, so don't be surprised to see us giving rulebreakers and scammers a hard time. It breaks down like this: A dungeon dweller upholds fairness in gameplay at all times. A dungeon dweller respects every man or woman no matter what bias they hold. A dungeon dweller tries to calm players that are being obnoxious or rude. A dungeon dweller never leaves anyone behind. We're notoriously known for offering a helping hand where possible. We've been coined by a few players as newbie sympathizers, and I don't feel that's totally incorrect. If someone can show us that they need assistance we'll be glad to help so long as they are trying to help themselves as well. Am I a Candidate? Candidates are chosen based on friendliness, helpfulness, humour, tolerance, proper use of the English language (or desire to use it better) and conversational skills. We recruit people not characters. Anyone attempting to gain entrance due to their levels or wealth will be disappointed. Applications can be given to Wren, Broken-Dreams/Peaceful-Dreams, Oon/Oceane or The-Fluffinator/Dungeon-Dwellers in game, or you may leave an application here. Post Scriptum As the leader I will take responsibility for the actions of the members of the guild. This means if you have a problem with someone that you can't resolve, talk to me and I'll take action. Thanks for reading, Dawn-Ginn Suggested Creeds "We're not sadistic, we're creatively violent" "Don't snob, hobnob." "We Habla Anglais, dammit." go: fluffinator, fluffball srtike, pink rules Comments/Questions (Feel free to ask any questions here. I will answer them as they appear.) Q:Completely off topic but how do you get the guild logo on the wiki? thanks in advance! ^^ A: Take a screenshot of your guild's logo then save it to a jpeg file. Login to wikia and upload the file THEN link the file from the wikia database. dont snob hobnob? neeky. we are not sadistic but creatively violent, hmm i mite nik tht 1, heres a good 1. if a snoowoolf bites, or ur stuck in a fite, who ya gonna call, dun jun dwellas, thts givin u sumthin 4 the i im gonna use. yours(well, i am ingame) sadistically "greenbeast(main),bluedeath,princesscrystal,rangermaxx,tamenarmy" all tm Important Announcements When applying please note we can only take one character. You may have as many alts as you like but please choose a single character to apply with. The Alts that are accepted into the guild are those of the leadership so as we can maintain contact with them while they are on their alts. We will be requiring a level of 20 as of the 17th of June, 2007. Those who have applied before the 17th will still be under consideration even if they are less than level 20. You are still required to type English in this guild even if there seem to be many who refuse to on the English only server (this is a rule). You don't even have to type it well. But you do need to not use SMS talk in our guild chat. O! mah gawd. Are you serious? Use a vowel sometimes. A Dungeon Dweller always uses English in public or general chats. Currently leadership is held by Wren with Oon and The-Fluffinator as her top council. She considers this role Perminant, no matter what she has to say about it. Weekly Digest Newsletter This weeks edition also appears on our forums. DJ Kitty DJ Kitty announces our newest member: ''Bamaboy''